scryedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ririri
Synopsis Riri was a native alter user with a good deal of influence and wealth. She traveled in a giant mobile pyramid, filled with men who served her. Her personality is self-obsessed as she gladly killed a large number of people to retain her youth, including young children. She had a very high opinion of herself, describing herself as brainy, radiant, having a vicious wit, along with being a woman of wealth, beauty, and eternal power and having the world at her feet. She was also seductive and tried to get Kazuma to work for her. She then tries to kill Kazuma after he refused to work for her and got furious when he gave her a cut with a headbutt. She was fairly curvaceous and wore little clothing, aside from some jewelry. He alter is soon destroyed by Ryuho, which causes her to age to the point she became an aged corpse. Gallery Ririri1.jpg Ririri age.jpg|Ririri aging. Ririri Corpse.jpg|Ririri's corpse. Alter Mantis Strike: A "familiar"-style "Alter" manifestation. Ririri can call upon two individual specimens of a gigantic mantis "Alter" for usage in combat. They are a male-female pair, and follow the same behavioural patterns as their natural counterparts. She also has access to a surprisingly diverse moveset that is highly effective at eliminating weaker opponents at short ranges. *'Male Mantis:' The smaller and weaker specimen conjured by the "Mantis Strike" Alter. Ririri explicitly refers to this as the "male" counterpart due to the nature of mantis relationship dynamics being female-dominant. Nonetheless, the male mantis is still at least twice the height of the average human, and roughly as long. Its striking reflexes are much slower than the female counterpart's, being incapable of directly tagging an alert Manga Kazuma, and having relatively low durability (a single empowered "Shell Bullet" punch shattered the "Alter" aspect into pieces). *'Female Mantis:' The larger and more powerful specimen conjured by the "Mantis Strike" Alter. The female mantis is generally only summoned after its male counterpart has been eliminated by a worthy opponent. In addition to greatly improved physical attributes (having the speed to directly strike "Shell Bullet" Kazuma multiple times, and generating enough force with its bladed arms to draw blood from such a powerful character), the female mantis has the additional capability of producing a high-quality and dense silk from its mouth, capable of fully immobilizing stronger fighters on the level of Manga Kazuma in seconds. When her alter is destroyed, she reverts to her actual age. *'Soul Vacuum:' In order to retain her false beauty, Ririri requires a constant and steady intake of human souls harvested into her "Alter". This has resulted in her being capable of physically bonding with the "Mantis Strike" Alter temporarily and accessing a set of fleshy tube-like tentacles, which literally drain out the soul of any ensnared victims, presumably killing them instantly in the event. Ririri prefers to use young children as her targets for this. Trivia Ririri has a number of kanji-tattoos on her body. On her forehead is the kanji for 'Beauty', on her the back of her hands is the kanji for 'Putrid', and on her knee is the kanji for 'Blood'. Category:Female Category:Characters Female Category:Characters Category:Alter Users Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased